Area/Places/Section
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Summary Overall, there are 8 areas exist at Pandora Garden. Each area had it's own leader. Each leader had it's own unique characteristic. It can be seen here. Castle of Pandora *'Prime Minister/Master:' Jaerin Tristesse The most powerful person in the 'garden' live here, Queen of Hearts, Analicia. Anyone that live here would be treated as a servant or guard(pawn, Rook, Bishop and Knight/Paladin). Servant job is to help the prime minister with maintaining the castle, while the guard job is to protect the castle. Also, one of the guard job is to help Bloody Arena to keep the 'garden' safe. You can't not escape after you choose to stay in here. *'Job: '''Knight/Paladin, Bishop, Rook and Pawn or servant. *'Castle Reference:' #''BallroomBallroom Hatter Mansion *'Leader:' Ran Quickbane Hatter Mansion is owned by one of the most powerful people in the 'garden'. If you choose to stay in here you would works as a butler or maid. You must follow all the rules that have been given. You can't disobey his/her or your heart would be destroyed. *'Job: '''Personal maid, maid, butler, gardener, and cook. Forest of Four Season *'Leader:' Levyt Venn This area consist four section. Each section has it own specialty. First is Spring, A tree that bloom with many colour can be found in here, it's a place that full of colorful and beautiful flower. After that, summer. In summer, you can sees the sea and beaches. Autumn, a cave that hidden on the waterfall would be found in here. Lastly, Winter. A crystal frozen roses can be seen in here. You can choose to stay in here if you wish for freedom but beware of the clock(heart) hunter. ' ' 'A place of wonder and adventure.'' ''This area is very big. So, please don't get lost~' *'Job:' Unknown *'Places:' Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter. Clock Tower Plaza *'Leader:' Viola Hermendes The leader is in charge of the neutral district, the Clock Tower Plaza; it is also shown that Viola controls the world's time. If you stay in here you would help and work as the fixer of clocks(heart). Keep in mind that every fixed clock(heart) would erase the owner memories. *'Job:' Clock fixer, Viola's appretince *'Place:' Workshop, Clock Tower, Pandora's Hidden Library 'Notes: Clock(heart) would be sent and fixed here.' Rebirth Town *'Leader:' Melchior Anyone that have died from Bloody Arena or other area/places'(except their heart have been destroyed by Clock Hunter)' and lost their memory after they have been revive would stay in here. Also, for new Pandora that don't know anything, they would be tutor and teach by Rebirth Town Master or Flynn. Rebirth Town is the place where you can buy stuff and other things. Events such as festival also held here. The best place for anyone that want a peaceful life. Rebirth Town is known as a neutral area. A majority of the current resident(NPC) of the 'garden' live here. *'Job:' Unknown 'Note:If your Pandora died and you still want them, they can be revive here.' '' Amusement Park *'Leader:' Rion Rade *'Manager: 'Shigezane Minazuki If you like to stay in a brighter atmosphere place/area you should choose this. You would works as one of the amusement park staff. There are other worker, there are the current resident of the 'garden'. Keep your visitor happy~ or you might lost your clock(heart). Amusement Park is also the place for everyone to enjoy and have fun. *'Job:' Amusement Park Staff *'Place:' Park Reference Pandora Dungeon *'Leader:' Lucius Euphora One of the darkest place/area in the 'garden'. If you stay in here you would automatically become the clock(heart) hunter. You would works as ordered. You would collect heart and give it to your Master. *'Job: '''Clock Hunter *'Place:' Dungeon Reference 'Note: Any Pandora that have broken the rule would be sent in here...' Bloody Arena *'Leader:' Kyril An entertainment place for the Queen and the resident of Pandora Garden. Once you join, you cannot escape or run away from us! Your job is to fight each other: Club, Spade, Heart and Diamond; As you struggle to survive at the same time show the master how worthy you are to him. The Arena is your "playground" as well as your "war". However, another job awaiting for you at night. More than that, you also had to help the guardian to catch the run away Master from his work... *'Job:' #Club' - Inner wisdom, industriousness and creative enthusiasm''' (ONLY' '''Club could use magic that produced through their weapon since they being creative and all): ''Specialist in Intelligence #Spade-''' Adversity and challenge (Spade member very skillful in handling weapon): Specialist in Skill'' #Heart'''- Love, emotion or spirituality (Heart member had sixth sense): Specialist in Speed #Diamond- Material possessions and physical well-being (Diamond member posses a great strength):' ''Specialist in Stamina '''''Note: Bloody Arena member is also a guard to the 'garden'. Their job is protecting other Pandora from Clock Hunter. Also, please state your weapon. Just don't overpower it. Your weapon must be according to your rank. Neutral Shadow Darkness *Darkness *Neutral shadow which only mission is giving to other souls piece of evil darkness. Category:Area/Place/Section